


Do The Thing

by smileyriley



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileyriley/pseuds/smileyriley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Verrick and Zhu Li are reunited after the final battle against Kuevira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do The Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm taking some creative liberties and assuming Korra wins against Kuevira in the Final Battle. Its really short and fluffy, but I'm okay with that. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also, you're welcome David.

Republic City was devestated, spirit vines ripped apart and buildings toppled. Sato Mobiles stood rooted where they were parked, one with a flaming engine. Korra slumped against the ruins of a building, leaning her head on Asami's shoulder, both nearly asleep, while Bolin and Opal hugged and Mako despreatly searched for Wu, who was passed out on the sidewalk. Kuevira's troops were scattering and Kuevira herself was laying on the ground, her body getting colder and colder. Verrick sat at a table inside a deserted resteraunt, tinkering with spirit vines, hoping they wouldn't explode and wondering who made it and who didn't. 

"Bolin? What? You're alive??" Someone shouted from outside. Verrick sprung up, his worst fears and highest hopes realized at the same time. "But, Bataar said you died! That Verrick blew you both to peices!" 

"Zhu Li!" Verrick shouted, throwing open the doors and sprinting outside, tripping on rubble and hopping over a discarded helmet. "Zhu Li! I'm so sorry!" He wailed, tears streaming down his face as he ambushed Zhu Li in a tight embrace. "I missed you so much and I'm so, so sorry! Please don't hate me! I should never have treated you so badly. I've missed you and your razor-sharp incisors!" He let her go, holding her out at arms legnth, examining her face to make sure she was not injured. "Oh my god, you're okay."

"Verrick?" Zhu Li said quietly.

"What? Are you hurt? What's wrong?" 

"Do the thing."

Verrick stooped to kiss Zhu Li, and she kissed him back.

 


End file.
